Save me
by otaku-xan
Summary: Hace 500 años su vida cambio al parecer para siempre volviendola un tormenta, en 1776 penso que la tristeza lo consumiria. Hace 40 años la esperanza y la felicidad le quisieron sonreir, pero hoy America se encargo de destrozarle el corazón. Usuk y Occ
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

1453. Reino de Inglaterra.

Esto es extraño, ni siquiera sé cómo expresar lo que siento. Nunca antes había tenido un diario, pues no había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo, pero ya no encuentro una manera para desahogar todo este dolor, angustia y desesperación. Estoy en una situación que nunca antes pensé vivir.

Hace un par de días terminó la guerra con el wine bastard, aun no entiendo como logro ganarme, pero eso ahora no me preocupa, tengo cosas peores de las cuales preocuparme.

Utilice cada hechizo que conozco, pero nada, incluso pensé que podría haber sido un castigo por parte de un hada, pero incluso ellas no saben que paso conmigo.

Hace unos días me llamo el príncipe Enrique VI, me quise morir, ¿Cómo iba a llegar a su presencia con la apariencia de una mujer?. Pensé en miles de excusas, pero no se me ocurrió nada, tuve que comprar algunos vestidos y asistir.

El Rey me trato dulcemente, como si siempre hubiera sido una mujer. No supe que pensar, lo peor es que me encontré con Francis ese día, pero el también me trato como una mujer. Me encontraba desesperado y le pregunte si recordaba cuando yo era "pequeña", quise gritar por usar ese apelativo, pero no tuve otra opción. El sonrió y me dijo _como podría olvidarte, tan pequeña y adorable con tus grandes ojos verdes, eras un niña encantadora Angleterre, aunque un poco huraña_. Creo que al escuchar eso me desmaye. Tan solo me quiero morir.

1604. Imperio Británico. Londres.

Hoy firme el tratado de Londres con Antonio, a pesar de las rencillas que hemos tenido no deja de mirarme y eso me molesta. Cada vez que tengo que salir en público tengo que usar los vestidos que el Rey me regala y los odio. Odio recordar lo que soy ahora, pues me hace recordar lo que perdí. Puedo decir que lo único que mantiene en pie es que tengo acceso libre a las guerras, así que en el campo de batalla libero toda mi frustración y soy tal cual soy, Arthur Kirkland. Soy respetado, pues peleo tan bien como un hombre o peor aún, me han dicho que parezco una bestia cuando uso la vestimenta militar, aunque muchos jamás me vieron en mis viajes piratas que tendré que dejar en el olvido por este tratado. El Rey me dijo que esperaba verme en Norteamérica en un par de años, pues me veía deprimida. Agradezco su preocupación, pero no hay nada ni nadie que pueda hacerme feliz, después de 1453 nada es lo mismo, ni siquiera yo.

1607. Norteamérica. Jamestown.

Hoy baje de la embarcación y me encuentro finalmente en América, como me dijo el Rey. Tan solo me baje y me fui dejando una nota, advirtiendo que volvería en unas horas y quizás a la mañana siguiente.

Estoy sofocado, no hay momento que me dejen a solas, siempre preguntando si quiero algo, si necesito algo como si fuera a romperme, tan solo me gustaría romperles el cuello, no obstante son parte de mi pueblo. Siempre respondiendo con miradas bonitas y gestos delicados, necesito un respiro…Creo que escuche algo.

No lo puedo creer, encontré la cosa más bonita que he visto, es un bebe rubio de hermosos ojos azules. Apenas camina, él era el que merodeaba mi carpa hace unas horas, ahora se encuentra dormido en mi regazo, es tan lindo. Lo cuidare y lo protegeré de Francis.

1763. Fin de la guerra de los siete años

No puedo sentirme más feliz, logre quitarle Canadá a Francis, como otras colonias en las Indias, la satisfacción al verlo traer a Mathew, no tiene precio. Alfred está contento, pues ahora va a vivir con su hermano, aunque el pequeño Mathew es mucho más tranquilo que Alfred, pero lo cuidare tanto como a América.

Si no recuerdo mal, también salió beneficiado Gilbert en el tratado, a pesar de ser amigo de Antonio y Francis, quizás lo felicite, ahora debo recuperarme de esta guerra, pero me preocupa más Alfred, esta extraño conmigo, quizás son paranoias mías, pero me preocupa, pues se queda callado y eso no es normal en el. Espero que solo sean imaginaciones mías, por verlo crecer tan rápido.

3 de febrero de 1783.

Creo que es el peor día de mi vida, hoy tuve que reconocer a Alfred independiente después de la Guerra de Independencia, aun no lo puedo creer. Canadá se encontraba a mi lado con su suave sonrisa, pero no es lo mismo. No entiendo porque me duele tanto el pecho, pero me duele tanto. ¿Acaso hice algo mal para que Alfred me odiara? Me quiero morir, no puedo dejar de llorar, es tanto el dolor que siento.

Todo es culpa de Francis, lo odio, lo detesto.

Cuando termino la reunión entre Gran Bretaña y Estados Unidos, Alfred me intercepto en el pasillo, iba solo y distraído, pues no he estado muy bien desde que lo perdí. Tan solo se fue a reír en mi cara, me escupió que había sido una mala madre, que tan solo lo había visto como una entrada de dinero para mi país. Quise decir algo, pero me sentía tan débil, al menos apareció Mathew y lo alejo. Creo que me dijo algo mas, pero no logro recordarlo y por más que lo intento más me duele el pecho.

Alfred me rompió el corazón.

1940. II Guerra Mundial. Reino Unido

Alemania ha dejado grandes destrozos en mis ciudades, me siento débil, pero no permitiré que esos nazis avancen, no permitiré que tomen mis dominios, primero muerto. Recibí ayuda de mis pequeños hermanos, mis ex colonias, Canadá fue el primero en llegar. Ya no me duele tanto verlo, pero su parecido con Alfred es inmenso.

Hace tanto tiempo que no lo veo, me duele tanto el pensar en el.

1944. Batalla de Normandía.

Ayer logramos liberar al Wine bastard de los nazis, lloraba como nena cuando lo encontramos, aunque se abalanzo de inmediato contra Mathew. Siento un gran dolor en el pecho, pues me encontré con América, pues mis superiores idearon esto con Estados Unidos. Lo reconocí en cuanto lo vi y sentí como mi corazón latía con fuerza, había crecido más de la última vez que lo había visto, pero no lo demostré. No le demostraría cuanto me alegraba verlo, después de todo el dolor que me había causado, no sería capaz de resistir una decepción así.

1970. Estados Unidos. Washington D.C.

Alfred se emborracho, pues no está teniendo buenos resultados en la guerra de Vietnam, pero…¿Qué hice yo?.

No debería haberlo acompañado.

No me dejo escapar.

No me dejo defenderme.

Tuve relaciones con Alfred y no fui capaz de detenerlo.

Cuando fui capaz de moverme, el estaba dormido y mi cuerpo lleno de chupones y algunos moretones, siento nauseas, pero por más que miro a Alfred no lo puedo odiar. ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

1970. Reino Unido. Londres

Me había sentido mal, después de lo ocurrido con Alfred, obviamente él no lo recuerda. Así que fui al médico a hacerme un chequeo y me mando al ginecólogo, en un principio no entendí a que me derivaba.

La especialista me hizo hacerme unos exámenes a los cuales no tome atención.

Recién me di cuenta de la situación cuando ella me felicito. Le pregunte de que me estaba felicitando y ella me dijo que iba a ser mama, de ahí mi mente quedo en blanco. Me desmaye de la impresión, ¿De quién iba a estar embarazada? Y la respuesta apareció en mi mente con el rostro de Alfred. Después tengo recuerdos nebulosos hasta que llegue a casa.

¿A quién le podía contar?

¿Cómo lo iba a sobrellevar?

No puedo decirle a Alfred, pues lo único que hace es tratarme mal y no me creería.

Recién ahora fui capaz de darme cuenta. Me enamore de Alfred y voy a tener un hijo de él.

Quizás ahora puedo ser feliz, a pesar de no ser yo.

1980. Reino Unido. Manchester

Alex cumplió 10 años, aunque tiene la apariencia de un niño de 5 años. Se parece mucho a su padre, pero es más tranquilo y todo un caballero.

Hoy descubrió la habitación de América. Me quise morir cuando lo encontré dentro.

La primera vez que había preguntado por su padre, yo le había dicho que le contaría cuando fuera más grande, pues no entendería. Ahora ¿Qué hacia?

Le conté con sinceridad, pues es mi tesoro y mi vida, así que debía contarle la verdad, incluyendo que era hijo de dos naciones y todo lo que implicaba, a pesar de todas las cosas complejas que le dije, me entendió me abrazo y me dio muchos besos. Es un niño tan lindo que me dijo _mami te quiero mucho mas, eres tan linda. Creceré y te hare feliz junto a papa._

Es tan adorable Alex, aunque no le dije sobre mi verdadero yo y lo que paso realmente con su papa, sus sentimientos son apreciables, pero sé que no tengo oportunidad de ser feliz, desde que desperté como mujer. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Haber esta histora lleva varios dias en mi cabeza, asi que me dije, tiene que salir, asi que aqui estamos, espero que no tenga mas de 10 capitulos, pues si no...pobre historia, tiene un poco de AU, respecto a la historia de Hetalia y un personaje OCC que ya conoceran.**

**Parejas: Usuk, aunque primero UsxFem!uk( es necesario para la linea de la historia)**

**Advertencias: Un usa mas insoportable, hiriente, hasta cierto punto y un uk, mas violento ( violencia contra usa y francia obviamente), irritable y mas tsundere ( todo debido a la historia, ya veran porque )**

**Aph no me pertenece**

**

* * *

**

_**Save me**_

Capitulo I: Dias de tormento

Abrio peresozamente sus verdes ojos, otro dia mas en su jodida vida. ¿cuando tiempo llevaba asi? No lo sabia aun no comprendia como le habia sucedido a el, al gran Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte. Pero tan solo debia aceptarlo, por mas que lo odiaba, por mas que sentia humillado, rebajado, maltratado y casi ultrajado. No habia manera de describir la manera en la cual se sentia, eran mas de 500 años asi ¿ Maldicion que habia hecho?.

-estupidas lagrimas- Se dijo con frustracion, limpiandolas de su niveo rostro, como odiaba cada parte de su cuerpo, a exepcion de sus ojos, que era lo unico que le recordaba lo que una vez fue. Todo se habia esfumado de un momento a otro, sin explicacion. Tan solo un dia desperto y todo su mundo habia cambiado, nadie lo recordaba como era, todos decian que siempre habai sido asi-¡Como los detestos!- Tras aquel dia su corazon se habia endurecido como piedra, no necesitaba de la ayuda de nadie. Jamas aceptaria que alguien se viniera a burlar de el, pero que que equivocado estaba. Tan solo tuvo que conocer a America siglos despues para que rompiera completament su corazon, ya maltrecho. Habia esperado algo de consuelo al tener a esa pequeña criatura a su cudiado, pero se equivoco, aquel pequeño que con tanto esmero habia cuidado, amado y criado, crecio y se independizo, haciendole la mayor herida que jamas hubiera experimentado. Penso que moriria de pena y dolor, pero tan solo se convencio que era una muestra mas que en su vida no habia nada y no habria nada, quizas por eso alguien le habia dejado asi, roto y maltrecho, mucho antes de conocer a America, mucho antes de conocer la felicidad.-Pero ya ha pasado tanto tiempo...aunque sigue doliendo de la misma manera...Aunque hace 40 años sus sonrisas habian vueltos, su felicidad habia regresado, no completa, pero en gran parte. Era lo unico capaz de reconfortar su maltrecho corazon.

Con pereza se levanto, se encontraba en Estados Unidos, para otra dichosa reunion, al menos esperaba que esta fuera mas productiva que las ultimas, lo unico bueno era que era la ultima de esa convencion, por lo cual despues podria volver a su adorada Inglaterra hasta la siguiente reunion, que esperaba que no fuera en Francia. Se cambio con algo sencillo, pues no tenia ganas de colocarse su traje formal, lo detestaba horriblemente, era una de las cosas de la cual se habia tenido que acostumbrar una vez que habia cambiado. Nada era igual, cualquier cosa que hiciera era distinto. Se coloco una polera sencilla, una chaqueta verde y unos pantalones oscuros. A simple vista formal.

No se dio la molestia de desayunar, pues lo mas seguro es que le diera indigestion en la reunion. Tan solo se encontraba a un par de cuadras del lugar de reunion. Hace 40 años que no dormia en el mismo hotel con ninguna nacion y habia dejado de beber. Era algo extraño, pero era necesario tenia ciertas responsabilidades que las otras naciones no tenian, pero para el era una de las mas grandes y haria lo que fuera para no fallar. Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se fijo que ya se encontraba dentro de los terrenos del edificio sede, pero si percibio una mano pervertida que se acercaba peligrosamente a su trasero. El golpe fue certero y dejo a Francis en el piso. Odiaba que lo tocaran en cualquier sentido, detestaba el toque humano desde entonces, la unicas exepciones habian sido america y el.

-Creo que habia sido claro, cuando dije que no te queria cerca, maldito wine bastard-Exclamo enardecido

-¡Bonjour mon petit Ingleterre-Saludo con su sonrisa pervertida Francis

-No se que tienen de buenas frog, es mejor que te alejes de mi, no estoy de animos de aguantarte y menos soportar tus palabras.-Contensto cortante entrando al edificio y buscando la sala de reunion, cosa que no le costo, pues solo el tonto de america, ponia una serie de flechas indicando donde estaba la sala- A veces me pregunto que hice mal con America- Susurro apesadumbrada, entrando a la sala. Con una rapida mirada al lugar se encontraba Alemania, Italia sonriendo con su tipico ve~ . Tambien estaban los nordicos sentados. Tambien estaba Canada, al parecr por su nueva condicion era capaz de ver con mayor facilidad a Mathew, mas que su propio hermano. Tambien se encontraba Japon, al parecer viendo algunso papeles.- Hola-Fue su saludo cortante y a nadie en especial, sentandose en su puesto. Al menos esperaba un poco de paz, pues ese dia se sentia muy irritado.

-HELLO! THE HERO IS HERE! jajaajaj- No podia decir que era normal, conociendo a Alfred, tan solo intento ignorarlo-Iggy!-Ya venia el mocoso a molestar-

-Hola America-Saludo acidamente, intentando que el muchacho desistiera de sus infantiles intentos.

-Pero Iggy, amaneciste gruñona como siempre!, no has pensado que eso hara que te pongas mas vieja y que te pongas fea? Incluso te pueden salir canas, ¿Lo has pensado?- Solto alegremente a centimentros del rostro de Reino Unido

-Estupido mocoso independizado!-Grito colerico- ¿Quien te da derecho para hablarme de esa manera?, yo no te enseñe a hablar asi, eres un incordio!-Grito enfurecido, realmente ese no era su dia.

-No seas una vieja amargada Inglaterra, ademas me independice por lo mismo, era aburrido, anticuada y fea, ¿Como un hero puede vivir en esas condiciones? Imposible, debia buscar mis propias musas y en tu envejecido cuerpo no lo encontraria- Ok eso si que habia sido hiriente, incluso el resto de las naciones habian puesto atencion a la discucion que se estaba generando entre America e Inglaterra.

-Maldirto bastardo, desagradecido! te lo di todo y me hablas de esa manera. Las estupidas hamburguesas que tanto tragas ya tuvieron que haber freido el poco cerebro que te gastas! ¿Y te haces llamas potencia mundial?-Grito aun mas fuerte con el rostro enrojecido por la rabia y las fuertes ganas de llorar- Tan solo eres un mocoso egoista, que solo piensa en si mismo y en sus estupidos planes, no eres capaz de pensar en nadie mas, pero sabes algo ME CANSE! estoy cansado de ser el que siempre recibe tus malditos insultos y desprecios, entendi perfectamente cuando te independizaste que me odias y me desprecias, no hay necesidad de repetirlo cada vez que me vez y el tratado que tenemos es solo por el bienestar de mi pueblo, ya no me interesas en lo mas minimo- Su voz habia salido casi en un siseo, para preocupacion de todos, las luces habian comenzado a parpadear y las cosas a temblar. No era bueno lo que estaba pasando, Inglaterra se estaba descontrolando y podia hacer cualquier cosa con su magia

-Mon petit, creo que es momento de calmarse-Comento Francia cerca de ambos rubios

-Tu no me vengas a hablar bastardo pervertido, tu fuiste el que lo ayudo lo recuerdo perfectamente, se quienes son los que se han encargado de humillarme y lastimarme-

-Ves eres una vieja amargada que no olvida en el pasado y si tanto hablas, pues bien yo tambien lamento no haberme independizado antes, eras pesima madre, aburrida y solo me querias para tus propios intereses, asi que puedes perderte Inglaterra un Hero como yo...-Pero sus palabras habian muerto tras la cachetada que le habia mandado Reino Unido, que despedia una verdosa aura oscura desde su cuerpo-

-No sabes como me lamento el haberte encontrado, pero solo te dire una cosa America, tu no eres nadie para decir si fui buena o mala madre contigo! maldito desagradecido! No se como no me fije el tipo de persona que eras, quizas siempre fuiste asi una persona engreida que tan solo esperaba el momento para lanzarte en mi contra, pero sabes que, no voy a permitir que me vuelvas a insultar nunca mas!- Antes que se dieran cuenta habia hecho a parecer una pistola antigua en sus manos que apuntaba a un sorprendido America- escuchame muy bien mocoso estupido, solo te lo dire una vez y espero que tu poco cerebro lo escuche perfectamente. Hoy sera la ultima vez que me veras, jamas volvere a cruzar palabra contigo o tocar suelo americo, desde este mismo momento, rompo todo tipo de relaciones contigo bastardo. No te necesito para mi pueblo, ellos estaran mejor sin una basura como tu- A pesar de las duras palabras que decir, tibias lagrimas se deslizaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas- Y tampoco intentes pisar tierra Britanica, ninguna de ellas, pues lo sabre y te declarare la guerra- Nadie podia creer lo que estaba diciendo Inglaterra, ¿ A tanto habian llegado las discuciones?

-La vejez ya te mato las neuroas Iggy, sin mi no eres nada, dependes de mi para sobrevivir- respondio altenero Alfred, apesar de tener cristalizados sus azules ojos, hecho que paso desapercibido por la ojiverde.-

-No te necesito America, jamas deberia haberme encargado de tus cuidados, tan solo fuiste una espina que se clavo hasta matarme lentamente, Reino Unido saldra a flote sin tu ayuda y no estoy vieja y te lo demostrare- Por extrañas circusntancias de la vida habian unas tijeras sobre la mesa, las cuales fueron tomadas rapidamente por Inglaterra y antes que alguien pudiera hacer algo, su larga cabellera habia parado al suelo. La larga cabellera dorada que America siempre habia amado tanto ahora era solo un simple recuerdo.- No guardare ningun recuerdo tuyo America, todo lo que a ti te halla gustado de mi, lo cambiare.- Con furia lanzo las tijeras a un shockeado America, que lastimaron la mejilla del americano- Reino Unido no tiene nada que hacer en suelo Americano.- Finalizo la muchacha dirigiendose a la puerta.

Era tanto el dolor que sentia dentro de su pecho, que sentia que se rompia aun mas. America se habia encargado de dañarlo mas de lo que ya estaba. ¿Acaso era posible?. Tenia la vista nublada por las lagrimas, pero no cambiaria de parecer. Llegaria hasta las ultimas consecuencias, pues por su pueblo habia tenido que soportar tanto, pero ya no lo resistia. No podia soportar la indiferencia y las palabras crueles de su ex-colonia, era mas de lo que podia resistir a esas alturas. Tan solo le quedaba el, su unico consuelo dentro de ese abismo de sufrimiento.

No tardo en llegar al aeropuerto mas cercano, donde busco el vuelo mas proximo a inglaterra. Para su total desconcierto, la chica que vendia los boletos le dijo que no podia venderle ningun boleto, pues tenia una orden de arraigo. ¿El desgraciado se atrevia a mantenerlo en America?-A mi nadie me retiene a la fuerza America- Siseo molesta saliendo del aeropuerto. Tomo un taxi y se dirigio al parque mas cercano. Si America habia puesto orden de arraigo quizas lo buscara el FBi o la policia y no estaba dispuesto a interactuar con humanos en un problema que solo concernia a la representacion de America. Cuando llego a la plaza que le indico el chofer, podia escuchar las sirenas sonar muy cerca.

-Ya veras America que con Reino Unido no se juega y mucho menos conmigo- Susurro lastimosamente, volviendo a llorar. Comenzo a recitar un cantico antiguo que le habian enseñado tiempo atras poderosos hechizeros. A su alrededor comenzo a soplar un fuerte viento, que al parecer llamo la atencion de los uniformados que se encontraban cerca.

Cuando abrio sus verdes ojos se encontro a unos 20 metros de America, que lo miraba serio apuntandolo con una pistola.

-Detente en este momento Inglaterra-

-Tu no me vas a detener-Afirmo, alzando ambos brazos. Sus manos comenzaron a brillar para sorpresa de todos, incluido a los paises que habian seguido a America por peticion-orden de este.

-Yo aun puedo reconsiderar lo que dijiste, lo puedo olvidar. Sabes que te hundiras sin mi- Intento convenserlo con las peores palabras.

-No me puedo hundir mas de lo que ya estoy. Mi vida quedo casi vacia y tu no me conoces America, tan solo te has fijado en el cascaron, sin intentar mirar mas alla. Ademas te encargaste de despedazar lo que quedaba dentro, aunque solo me has dado una sola alegria que jamas sabras- Finalizo con una triste sonrisa, desapareciendo bajo las narices de todos aquellos que lo tenian rodeado.

-I-Inglaterra!-Grito furioso America- Ya veras, vieja loca. El gran America no ira a cuidarte si te emborachas o si te pasa algo!-Grito furioso a pesar de las pequeñas lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

-Noru estas bien?-Pregunto extrañado Dinamarca al ver un cambio de expresion en el rostro del noruego

-Tengo que ir a Inglaterra-Respondio con su monotona voz

-Acaso no acabas de ver? Inglaterra se volvio loca!-

-Si no quieres no vallas-Respondio sin mas alejandose de aquel grupo tan escandaloso- Ellos no saben nada, ellos no vieron lo que yo vi-

-¿Que viste?-Pregunto emocionado Den al lado del Noruego. Este solo lo miro extrañado, pues no recordaba haber caminado acompañado

-Inglaterra esconde un gran secreto que lo esta matando, si no lo ayudamos, puede que ser tarde-

-eh?-Respondio sin entender el otro Nordico.

-Tan solo sigueme Tarado-

**En Alguna Ciudad de Reino Unido**

-Lo logre-Susurro debilmente la rubia chica. Nunca antes habia utilizado ese tipo de hechizos y se encontraba exhausto. Pero no importaba, a pesar de las lagrimas que aun caian de su rostro, no habia vuelta atras, por mas que su corazon estuviera destrozado nada cambiaria- Nada cambiara- Se dijo con pesar.

-Mami!- Escucho una infantil voz llamarlo. NO habia nadie que lo llamara asi, solo habia una persona en la faz de la tierra.

-Al...-Susurro debilmente. Sus ojos buscaron al dueño de aquella dulce voz y ahi estaba el niño corriendo a su encuentro, al parecer preocupado.

-Mami! ¿Que paso? Senti cuando usaste la magia ¿ No estabas en America en una reunion?..¡¿Estas llorando?-Pregunto escandalizado el niño, que aparentaba 10 años.

-Ya no viajare mas a America...- Respondio con pesar, mientras era ayudada por el niño a entrar a la casa, pues habia aparecido a las afueras de la mansion donde estaba su hijo. Una mansion desconocida para todas las naciones y principalmente para America.- Creo que ya no podre cumplir mi promesa-Suspiro angustiado, mientras sentia como aumentaba el dolor en su pecho.

-No entiendo Mami- Respondio el niño, sentando a su madre en el sofa de la sala.

-No te podre llevar a America-Susurro lastimosamente apoyando su cabeza en uno de los cojines y acostandose sobre el sillon. Era tanto el dolor y estaba tan cansada.

-Descansa Mami...-Aconsejo el pequeño, mientras acaricaba la cabellera de su madre que a los pocos minutos quedo completamente dormida

-Porque...tu padre...me rompio completamente...el corazon...-Susurro en un sollozo antes de caer completamente en la inconciencia,a pesar que las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus cerrados parpados.

-...-El niño no dijo absolutamente nada, solo se quedo contemplando a su madre dormida, que se veia tan lastimada sin dejar de lado el atentado que habia sufrido su largo cabellor rubio, que con timidez ahora tocaba la mitad de sus orejas, ya no habrian mas coletas o mas peinados, ya no habrian mas trenzas, ya no habrian mas sonrisas. Pues el cabello largo era por capricho de America.

-Ya no llores mami, porque yo te cuidare de papi...no es necesario que seamos una familia feliz, de verdad-Exclamo con amargura el niño.

-Alex...-Susurro la mujer en sueños apretando suavemente la mano de su pequeño hijo.

-Como Alexander Jones Kirkland te prometo mama, que volveras a sonreir y te devolvere lo que una vez fue tuyo...tu verdadera identidad.-

Alexander Jones Kirkland era un niño rubio un poco mas alto de lo normal de unos preciosos ojos verdes. Su cabello era identico al de su padre incluyendo aquel rulito que iba en contra de toda gravedad. Era el equilibrio perfecto entre America e Inglaterra, era un niño precioso que se desvivia por su madre, pues una vez que se habia enterado que era inmortal, cuando cumplio los 10 años, se prometio jamas dejar a su mami. Esa promesa ya llevaba mas de 30 años en pie y menos ahora la dejaria de cumplir. Su Madre jamas le oculto la identidad de su padre una vez que conocio su naturaleza,el hijo de dos naciones. Aun recordaba lo confuso que habia sido entenderlo, a pesar que cuando cumplio sus 10 años, su cuerpo no aparentaba mas de 5 años. Su madre le tuvo que contar todo cuando descubrio la habitacion y las fotos donde aparecia America. Fue en ese momento que sintio el gran dolor que sentia su madre y entendio todo. Entendio porque no podia pasar todos los dias con su mama, porque solo algunas personas lo podian ver, aunque jamas le prohibio jugar con otros niños. Pero cuando su madre le contro la verdad el dejo de salir para pasar mas tiempo con su madre que se quedaba periodos mas largos de tiempo con el, mandando a sus hermanos a las reuniones. El sabia que era un secreto, que nadie lo conocia y nadie lo debia conocer, pues era el tesoro de su madre, pero despues de lo que habia visto, ya no podia seguir ocultandose. NO podia permitir que lastimaran a su madre de esa manera.

-Lo siento mami, pero no podre cumplir la promesa que me pediste...Tendre que salir de la casa para buscar tu felicidad, pero no te enfades mami, porque yo hare entrar en razon a papa y encontrare la forma para que vuelvas a ser tu, pues a pesar de haberme tenido gracias a tu condicion, no eres feliz. Yo te salvare mami- Susurro el chico seguro, mientras besaba la frente de su durmiente madre.

Continuara...

Bueno aqui esta el primer capitulo, quizas es un poco confuso, pero intente plasmar el escenario de lo que va a ocurrir, si ALex es mi Occ, hijo de Alice. Aun hay cosas que dilusidar respecto a lo que esta viviendo Inglaterra y la vida de Alex, aun hay cosas por saber y aun falta para que desaparesca Femuk y llegue nuestro final feliz, pues si, les puedo asegurar que habra final feliz y participacion de algunos nordicos.

pd: Puede que le halla faltado un poco a Alfred para ser mas argh, bueno la mitad del tiempo america no me cae muy bien, por como trata a Uk y pues porque tambien no me gusta la cultura americana, casi la detesto.


	3. Chapter 3

**S**ave **m**e

_Capítulo II_

La disputa entre las naciones de USA e Inglaterra solo había necesitado un par de horas para ser noticia de interés mundial. En todos los periódicos salían titulares tales como: _"Gran Bretaña rompe relaciones con Estados Unidos de América" _o _"A un paso de la guerra anglosajona"._ Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta que había sucedido, solo las representaciones de las naciones, por lo que únicamente se especulaba de la verdadera magnitud del conflicto.

_Oh, sí. Nadie podría siquiera llegar a imaginar lo que pasaría…_

**E**stados** U**nidos**, **Washington D.C**.** **-** _Casa de Alfred_.

- Hermano, no deberías haber insultado así a Inglaterra – Regañò con dulzura Mathew.

- ¡Pero ella fue la que…! – Intentò defenderse Alfred, pero sin tener oportunidad.

- Ni lo intentes _mon ami_ ¡Eres un completo tonto! Yo que vivo para reñirle nunca le había herido… de esa manera – Divago el francés- ¿Acaso no pensaste en lo ofensivo de tus palabras? ¿Vieja bruja, estreñida, mala madre? Esta vez sí que la hiciste buena, enserio que te afanaste para que saliera lastimada.

- ¡No lo creo! Además, ¿No viste como me amenazo con la pistola y…?-

- _Oui_, te amenazó con la pistola, igual que como lo hizo el día de tu independencia, y el resultado fue el mismo… no fue capaz de dispararte, nunca podría hacerte eso ¿Acaso no lo vez? ¡No es capaz de lastimarte hermano! tú eres el único que no mide sus palabras y la provoca, ¿No te has dado cuenta?

- ¿Darme cuenta de qué? - Preguntò un tanto molesto. Pues solo habían pasado un par de horas desde que Inglaterra había desaparecido de suelo norteamericano y Francis y su hermano al parecer tomaron como hobby el regañarlo… ¡Que para eso estaba Inglaterra!…aunque bueno, ahora la había alejado completamente de él… _pero esa no había sido su intención._

- No te has fijado que Inglaterra cada vez viene menos a las reuniones de países y manda a Gales o Irlanda que hacen apreciar la seriedad de Inglaterra y qué decir de Escocia ¡ese chico lo único que viene es a golpearte! - Exclamó Francis

- Puede ser la vejez…- balbuceó

- _Mon ami_, realmente me pregunto si las hamburguesas que tanto te gustan no tendrán algún efecto secundario en tu persona, uno muy _muy_ intenso déjame agregar. Si no calculo mal, en los últimos 40 años Angleterre ya no es la misma, incluso podría decir que se encuentra mucho más feliz, bueno hasta que tu, Alfred, le dices alguna pesadez, es que parece que burlarte y ofenderla es tu hobbie, y te lo digo yo que también lo hago pero… _es diferente contigo_ – murmuró- .Deberías considerar que ella se desvivió por ti durante siglos incluso dejo de lado a todas sus demás colonias por ti.- Exclamó serio Francis.

- France tiene razón Bro, tú fuiste el que llegó soltándole palabras hirientes, tu sabes que le duele enormemente todo lo que dices y principalmente porque eres _tú_. Siempre que te acercas a ella es para decirle algo malo ¿Esto querías que sucediera? ¿Querías romper relaciones con Inglaterra? Pues _voilà_, lo has conseguido... acaso ¿la odias? - preguntó inseguro Mathew, pues a pesar de las acciones de su hermano jamás se le había cruzado en la cabeza esa posibilidad.

- ¡No la odio! - Respondió atropelladamente. Era verdad, jamás podría odiarla.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no te puedes acercar a ella como a cualquier otra persona? - Preguntó el país del amor para intentar sonsacar al americano.

- Bueno… argg… ¡no sé!... - respondió un tanto inseguro y acalorado, aunque su vista desviada y ese leve tono carmín en las mejillas del aludido fueron lo único que necesitó el francés para enterarse de todo.

- _Oh mon dieu_, que tarde es, debemos irnos Mattie – espetó risueño el francés.

- Pero…- intentó decir algo el canadiense.

- _Non_, ahora Alfred debe pensar en lo que hizo y descubrir una solución por sí mismo, pues él provocó todo este embrollo y negarlo, también le afectará lo que está pasando con Inglaterra, me atrevo a decir que será el más afectado. –Y con esa última frase salió de la casa arrastrando a un confundido Matthew.

-¿Y porque tengo que solucionarlo yo? - Preguntó en voz alta, aunque, interiormente sabía que esta vez si la había jodido, mucho.

_Días después…_

Desde el día en que Inglaterra había declarado la disolución de los tratados con América, nadie la había vuelto a ver. Incluso el Primer Ministro y la Reina se encontraban preocupados, pues las condiciones climáticas habían estado inestables, demasiado, y sin contar que ellos no habían sido informados de las resoluciones que había tomado Inglaterra, a pesar que llevaban días intentando comunicarse con ella. Pues a pesar de lo drástico de la situación podían comprender por lo que había pasado, pero necesitaban una representante para generar nuevos tratados para compensar de alguna manera vacío que dejo la falta de cooperación con Estados Unidos, además que con los hermanos de la chica como representantes no era lo mismo, en realidad, eran unos barbaros, aunque Escocia se llevaba el premio.

Mientras tanto Arthur se encontraba en la mansión donde tenía protegido a su pequeño Alex. Ya no tenía fuerzas para salir y dar la cara, Alfred se había encargado de lastimarlo en sobremanera. Era un estúpido por haberse enamorado de aquel mocoso independizado, pero ya lo había hecho y por azares del destino había tenido a Alex, su lindo y amable Alex, pero América no sabía de él, no sabía que habían hecho a esa hermosa criatura, nunca se enteraba de nada, y eso lo lastimaba aun mas, pero ¿Qué más podía esperar de América si lo odiaba?

- Mami, estas llorando - escuchó la dulce voz de su hijo.

- Lo siento mucho _darling_, solo estaba recordando algunas cosas – dijo mientras intentaba regalarle a una sonrisa.

- ¿Es por papa cierto? - preguntó el con seguridad el chico mientras se sentaba al lado de su madre en el sillón que estaba en el patio de la mansión.

- Si -Fue la escueta respuesta que le dio.

- ¿Te hizo algo? - preguntó esta vez serio.

- Son cosas de adulto, Al. No tienes de que preocuparte - Le dijo mientras acariciaba su rubia cabeza, _era encantador_. Tenía tanto parecido a Alfred que a veces el mirarlo lo ponía triste, le hacía recordar… a pesar de ser su mayor tesoro.

- ¡Mama, no soy un niño, tengo 40 años! entiendo las cosas que tú dices, que tenga la apariencia de niño no significa que lo sea a cabalidad, además vi en la televisión que rompiste relaciones con papá y que quizás podrías empezar una guerra con él - Fue el perspicaz comentario del niño

- Alex… - _Tenía que quitar la televisión por cable, fijo_ - todo es tan complicado…-Susurrò inseguro. Era verdad que Alexander no era un niño, pero no era necesario que se inmiscuyera en los problemas de Gran Bretaña.

- ¿Y si voy yo como representante de Reino Unido?-

- ¡¿Qué? - abrió los ojos sorprendido- ¡No!, si lo haces te pueden descubrir y tendría que…-Se cayó al ver la determinación en los ojos de su pequeño, eran tan parecidos a los de Alfred, solo se diferenciaban en el color, pero reflejaban la misma cantidad de cosas que su padre - Nadie te tomara en cuenta por ser un niño - Le dijo suavemente- Además ni la Reina ni el Primer Ministro saben de tu existencia, solo yo podría afirmar que eres mi hijo y heredero en un futuro de Gran Bretaña, amor, no es necesario que te preocupes yo encontrarè una solución al problema de nuestra nación.

- Mami, no respondes las llamadas de la Reina ni del Primer Ministro, además esta mansión tiene un hechizo para que no sea detectada por los equipos de alta tecnología, ¿Acaso no quieres salir? – Tanteo el pequeño, no quería escuchar que su mama se estaba escondiendo.

**- **Hijo las cosas son más difíciles de las que parecen, mira, tu padre no sabe de tu existencia y ni siquiera nos llevamos bien, me odia y me lo dejo claro en aquella discusión - suspiró apesadumbrado - Me desviví muchos siglos por cuidar de América, que nunca le faltara nada y que nadie lo lastimara, pero él no lo vio así y se independizó, negándome por completo. Me dolió mucho, pero pensé que quizás era algo normal dejarlo crecer…pero me equivoque, ya que desde ese día no ha habido ninguna sonrisa, muestra de afecto o gesto cariñoso hacia mi persona, no quedo nada del niño que yo tanto cuide….y temo que algún día tu me odies como lo hizo tu padre, si eso pasara ya no podría soportarlo, realmente ya no podría…-Nuevamente las lagrimas se hicieron presente en sus verdes ojos.

- Mama eso jamás pasara, yo te amo - Le dijo el niño abrazando a su madre.

-El me dijo lo mismo, dijo que me amaba…-Susurro lastimosamente hundiéndose en los recuerdos del pasado.- y que crecería para cuidarme…- Susurro abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo de su hijo.

-No es necesario que recuerdes eso mama, papá no está para lastimarte, estoy yo para cuidarte, no te preocupes ya verás como yo te devolveré tu sonrisa.

-No hay necesidad de que te preocupes por nada bebe, ya no es necesario preocuparse por nada, tan solo me preocupare de ti, eres mi única prioridad.-Le dijo con seguridad, enternecido, pero con esa sonrisa rota que no lo dejaba.

-…-Alex no dijo nada, pero lo que vio en los ojos de su madre no le gustaba, estaba perdiendo aquel brillo tan bonito que siempre había tenido, aquel brillo que tenía desde el momento que lo había visto, pequeñito e indefenso - Mamà, necesito que me acompañes adentro, quiero mostrarte algo - Había tomado una decisión y por el bien de su mamà y su pueblo él debía salir de ahí.

-Claro…- Estaba tan angustiado que no se había dado cuenta de los seres mágicos que los seguían, no eran solo las hadas, sino gnomos, unos unicornios, unos dragoncillos y un gran dragón que se encontraba reposando en la extensión del jardín. Tampoco se había dado cuenta que su hijo había dejado un gran bolso al lado de la salida al jardín.- mother, es hora del té y te lo prepare con ayuda de las hadas – comento, sin ver los ojos de Arthur mientras le llevaba a la mesa.

-Eres tan atento pequeño…-Simplemente se dejo llevar.

- Cualquier cosa por ti mamà - respondió el niño con una dulce sonrisa.

En completa calma tomaron juntos el adorado te de Arthur y los bocadillos que el pequeño Alex cocinaba tan bien, a decir verdad mejor que su madre. Los minutos pasaron y la pesadez comenzó a hacerse presente en los ojos de la rubia.

- Creo que me iré a recostar un rato…-susurrò suavemente Inglaterra ante el sopor que se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo.

- Claro mami yo te acompaño- Como el niño iba ayudando a Inglaterra a llegar a la habitación, este no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que tenía el pequeño.

- Alex…-susurro Inglaterra una vez en la cama.

- Descansa…y perdóname por no cumplir mi promesa, pero es todo por ti…-Le dijo mientras le besaba la frente, segundos antes que quedara dormido- Es la única forma para salir mama, ya verás cuando despiertes que las cosas serán diferentes, pero no te vayas a enojar y no es que te este dejando. Todo es por ti mami Arthur, todo es por ti.- Le susurro el niño dejando a su madre en compañía de las hadas y unos unicornios.

_En el jardín._

- ¿Entonces me puedes llevar a Estados Unidos? – Preguntó el pequeño rubio al gran dragón, el cual movió la cabeza afirmativamente- ¿Voy a llegar entero? - recibió otro movimiento afirmativo- Ok, llevo ropa, la computadora, los pases especiales de mamà…los registros secretos de las otras naciones y una copia del celular de mama para conocer el próximo lugar de junta - Enumeró Alex antes de subir al dragón con todas sus cosas - ¡Ya podemos irnos!

_Estados Unidos_

Alfred aun se sentía bastante extraño e incomodo tras la conversación que había sostenido con Francis y su hermano hace unos momentos, pues ahora que lo pensaba lo que había dicho había sido realmente hiriente y no eran lo que realmente quería decir, ni siquiera se acercaba, pero le era tan difícil llamar la atención de Inglaterra que no se le ocurría otra táctica que molestarla hasta sacarla de sus casillas.

- Quizás Francis tenía razón, tengo que tratar mejor a Inglaterra...- Al pensar en la inglesa no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. Sentía cosas por ella, no sabía qué tipo de _cosas_, pero llevaban consigo desde antes de que se independizara, eran cosas que lo hacían sentir raro al lado de la chica y quizás habían sido uno de los motivos de aquel 4 de Julio, pero ahora no sabía a quién preguntarle. La única persona con la cual era tan cercano, era justamente Inglaterra y ahora habían roto relaciones, todo por su boca mal hablada e impulsiva. Si pudiera se golpearía por ser tan tonto.

_Canadá._

- Francis ¿estás seguro que lo mejor es dejar a Alfred solo?- Preguntó inseguro el menor mientras abrazaba a su oso.

- _Oui, __mon bien-aimé_ Matthew ¿Acaso no lo ves en las reacciones de petit Amérique? – Preguntò divertido Francia ante la ignorancia de Matthew.

- No entiendo a lo que refieres Francis…-Preguntò contrariado abrazando con más fuerza a su oso polar.

- L'amour - Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio el francés, bebiendo de una copa de vino que le había ofrecido el canadiense

- ¿A-amor? - Preguntò con un leve sonrojo.

- Oui, el problema es que Amérique aun es joven y no se ha dado cuenta.-

-¿Estás seguro de que sea eso Francia?-

-Si no es eso, dejo de llamarme el país del L´amour – gritò con la seguridad labrada en su mirada. _Oni-san NUNCA se equivoca._

-Tan solo espero que Alfred se dé cuenta a tiempo, con lo cabeza dura que es a veces…-Susurró preocupado mientras rezaba por que las cosas no salieran tan mal.

_Noruega._

- Noru…

- …

- ¡Noru, Noru!

- …

- ¡Noruuuu! - Canturreó el danés en busca de atención

- ¿Qué? - Respondió estoicamente el rubio platinado.

- ¿Vamos a visitar a Inglaterra? - Preguntó curioso.

-"Vamos" me suena a multitud – dijo sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

- Eres cruel Noru ¡recuerda que somos los mejores amigos, déjame ir! - Lloriqueó Den abrazándose del nórdico mas pequeño.

-¡Esta bien pero suéltame! Que llegas a ser más pesado de lo usual a veces…

- ¿A qué vamos? – preguntó Dinamarca completamente recuperado

- A visitar a Inglaterra.

- ¿Tiene algún problema? además de Estados Unidos claro –

- Sí. ¿Te interesa?

- Claro, en algún momento tuvimos una misma raíz dialéctica, así que como el Rey de los Nórdicos y Rey Vikingo es mi deber ayudar – Afirmó con una gran sonrisa.

- América no se le puede acercar.

- Tus deseos son ordenes Noru- Respondió complaciente el rubio más alto mientras hacía una desastrosa reverencia.

- Entonces comienza a moverte, que ya vamos retrasados.

Después del desastroso acontecimiento que cerró con broche de oro la última cumbre ya ninguna de las naciones esperaba la presencia de Inglaterra en la próxima reunión, y menos cuando la sede de dicha reunión sería nada más y nada menos que Estados Unidos. Excepto claro el propio Alfred que aun guardaba esperanzas.

Alfred se encontraba completamente ansioso el día de la reunión, el cual veía como una oportunidad para hacer las paces, y sí, esta vez sería él el que se disculpara porque esta vez sí que había metido la pata hasta el fondo y temía por la situación de la rubia. Ya le habían llegado informes de lo nefasto que estaba el clima últimamente en Inglaterra y sumándole esas medidas, demasiado radicales si se lo preguntaban, como lo de evitar que cualquier ciudadano estadounidense viajara a la Gran Bretaña y congelar cualquier tipo de comercio entre ambos países… que manera tan literal de romper relaciones.

- ¿Por qué no contesta el celular? - Se pregunto molesto, pues su propio jefe lo había llamado preguntándole por la chica ya que el primer Ministro y la Reina no lograban dar con ella. - No voy a permitir que esto siga así, somos naciones no humanos que se dejan llevar por estúpidas peleas ¡así que me vas a tener que contestar el teléfono! –aseguró mientras marcaba por millonésima vez el numero de la inglesa en su teléfono como muestra clara de rabieta infantil.

- Amèrique~ tu no aprendes – susurró el francés a escasos centímetros de la oreja del norteamericano.

- _What the fu…! _– gritò de la impresión - ¡No me des esos sustos!

- No es mi culpa que estés en las nubes, además tú eres el anfitrión de la reunión - Comento Francia, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Hermano te lograste comunicar con Inglaterra? - Pregunto tímidamente el canadiense apareciendo de detrás de Francis.

- Le mande un mensaje, aunque no creo que venga por lo que paso en la última reunión…- Respondió esquivo

- _Esto es malo_ – pensó el canadiense mientras le dirigía una mirada preocupada a su hermano.

- ¡Estúpido América! - Escucharon una infantil voz insultar al americano - Tengo un mensaje para ti - No era más que Peter, el hermano pequeño de Inglaterra - Dinamarca y Noruega no asistirán a la reunión, pues están de visita en… ¡Un lugar que a ti no te interesa! – gritó mientras corría a brazos de su madre.

- Es muy parecido a Inglaterra…-susurro nostálgico Alfred, sin tomar en cuenta la falta de respeto del pequeño Kirkland – Pero… precisamente Noruega y Dinamarca, si no mal recuerdo ellos tenían cierta cercanía con Iggy, podrá ser qu…-

- _**W**__ake up America, don't wanna fight anymore, wake up America!… - _Comenzó a sonar el celular del americano despertándolo de sus ensoñaciones.

-¡Es un mensaje de Iggy!…dice que llegara a la reunión, pero se retrasara… ¿No que está enojada conmigo? - Preguntó contrariado el rubio.

- Creo que primero muerta antes de mandarme el mensaje a mí – comentó el francés- además en primer lugar tú eres el que le ha llenado el buzón con mensajes, no creo que sea tan raro…

_Más adelante Francia deseo haber sospechado algo…_

_Cerca de New York_

- Ya no hay vuelta atras, por fin vamos a conocernos padre y tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar... !Aunque lo que tengo son ganas de lanzarte unos cuantos hechizos por hacer sufrir a mama! - dijo con cierta molestia Alex, mientras miraba con ojos fieros el celular - Tan solo esperamos... y el mundo entero sabra quien es Reino Unido

Continuara..

Agradecimientos a mi beta Paola, que me lleva por el buen camino de la escritura :D, bueno espero traer pronto el siguiente y espero que les gustara el capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo III

New York

Casi la totalidad de las naciones habían llegado al hotel donde se efectuaría la conferencia, faltaba Inglaterra, Noruega, Dinamarca y extrañamente Japón, lo que era un precedente por lo metódico y estricto que era el muchacho.

Alfred estaba tan nervioso que había atrasado el inicio de la reunión esperando a la rubia y se había tomado ya 10 tazas de café por los nervios. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de comer hamburguesas por los nervios.

-America, creo que es momento de iniciar la reunión, llevamos 40 minutos de retraso y hay representantes que tienen agendadas reuniones posterior ha esta para establecer acuerdo bilaterales, por lo cual es imperioso iniciar nuestra sesión...si Inglaterra llega se puede unir sin problemas al debate, pero el tiempo apremia y el secretario designado de esta reunión a llegado, al fin-Sentencio el estoico de Alemania

Japón tan solo había llegado unos minutos antes mas callado de lo normal mirando intensamente a América y escribiendo sin parar en su teléfono de ultima generación.

El joven rubio sabía que no podía atrasar la reunión esperando a la chica y mas aun sin saber a ciencia cierta si iba a asistir, si las ultimas palabras que habían intercambiado, ella había asegurado que no volvería a pisar suelo americano. Realmente tenia serios problemas para relacionarse con Inglaterra, por mas que lo intentaba, las palabras ácidas y odiosas salían de su boca incluso antes que se diera cuenta, quizás su jefe tuviera razón y le faltaba madurar, pero en esos momentos necesitaba algo eficaz y rápido, pues al parecer madurar era algo que demoraba.

La reunión se había extendido casi por una hora cuando sintieron extraños ruidos en los ventanales de la sala de reunión, era extraño pues no veían nada, pero estos vibraban intensamente casi al punto de quiebre, incluso percibieron temblar el piso, ¿acaso estaba temblando? o ¿seria un terremoto?, pero la confusión no pudo ser mayor cuando una de las ventanas se abrió de afuera. Se suponía que en el piso 25 no se abrían los ventanales por las corrientes de aire y menos aun desde el exterior del edificio, algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo, sin olvidar el desastre que estaba formando la corriente de aire en el salón de conferencias y los valiosos documentos de los posibles acuerdos.

-Yo te invocare cuanto termine aquí, así que esperame en alguna de las azoteas de los rascacielos y ten cuidado con los helicópteros, pues los puedes hacer caer...-Frente a ellos había aparecido un niño de no mas de 10 años que se encontraba al parecer hablando con algo, pero que no era visible para nadie- No tengo tiempo para estar modificando memorias o reconstruyendo naves, eso toma demasiado tiempo y no lo tengo pues...-Su supuesto monologo fue interrumpido por un alucinado América.

-¡Hey kid! ¿Quien demonios eres tu y como entraste a este edificio?- Era obvio a quien iba dirigida la pregunta, pues Alfred indicaba persistentemente al muchacho en cuestión , que estaba vestido de manera formal y con gafas oscuras.

-En primer lugar no me indiques con el dedo que es una falta de educación por tu parte, en segundo lugar no soy un niño aunque lo parezca y respecto a como entre, fue fácil, tan solo vine en Gondor que me dejo a la altura de este ventanal, que por lo que veo no cumple con los estándares de seguridad de los rascacielos, pero eso no es problema mio, si al final tu eres el país en cuestión.-Finalizo con desdén, cerrando el ventanal

Lo primero no fue de preocupación para el resto de los presentes,siquiera lo segundo que era muy extraño, si no el hecho que aquel pequeño había indicado a Alfred como una nación, nadie entendía nada dentro de esa habitación, el estupor e incredulidad era palpable. Se suponía que el secreto era fuertemente guardado, como era posible que un niño que había aparecido de la nada supiera aquello.

-Disculpa niño, creo que te has confundido, aunque no hemos entendido aún como apareciste desde el exterior a esta altura, acabas de llamar a mi compañera como America y todos sabemos que eso es mentira, no existen paises como personas, mejor busquemos a tu madre y arreglamos este mal entendido-Expuso Rusia con su sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Tu debes ser Ivan, o mejor dicho Rusia, el tipo con trastornos homicidas y psicópatas...pero solo quiero aconsejarle que se aleje de mi. Si no les molesta me gustaría saber donde esta el asiento de Reino Unido.-Comento de lo mas tranquilo.

-¡Basta ya!, nadie dira nada hasta que nos digas quien eres, si sabes nuestras identidades no te podemos dejar asi, como si nada.-Exclamo molesto Alemania.

-Mi nombre es Alexander Jones Kirkland, hijo de Inglaterra-Solto como si nada.

El silencio se podía sentir en la habitación. Quizas habían escuchado mal, pues conectando los apellidos, ese niño estaba diciendo que era hijo de América e Inglaterra y por los antecedentes que tenían, eran las naciones que peor se llevaban.

-Niño, mentir no es bueno, si tu madre no te ha enseñado ese tipo de cosas creo...-Alfred no pudo terminar con su monologo, ya que Alexander se encontraba a escasos centímetros del rostro de Alfred con una pistola idéntica a la que había invocado la antigua nación, y esos ojos verdes que ahora podía ver, era como verla a ella.

-Te juro que si terminas esa frase, vacio todos los tiros de mi arma en tu cuerpo y como se que no morimos de esta manera, al menos sabre que te causare un gran dolor que me encantara ver...-Ok, su voz enfadada sonaba igual de escalofriante que la de Inglaterra.

-Baja esa arma muchacho...-Hablo Alemania, al parecer nunca tendrían una reunión normal teniendo a America con ellos.

-¿Que arma?-pregunto alejandose de Alfred y mostrando sus manos

-Si la escondiste sacala.-Exclamo molesto ell alemán.

-No la escondi, solo desapareció...-exclamo sentandose en el puesto de Inglaterra que para su frustración estaba al lado de su padre.

Todos seguían observando al muchacho que se encontraba a un lado de America, el cual lo veía como si lo fuera a asesinar en cualquier momento, aunque la manera en como lo miraba el niño no distaba mucho de aquellas intenciones. Se parecía mucho a Estados Unidos, pero sus ojos y modales eran los de Inglaterra.

-No vengo a dar justificaciones o dar a conocer mi identidad por cuestiones banales, he salido de mi lugar de nacimiento para encarar la maldita actitud de mi parte paterna, hecho que me costara una larga conversación con mi madre, pero la situación lo amerita, debido a los recientes acontecimientos ocurridos en la ultima conferencia. Tengo documentos acreditados por mi madre que confirmaran mi ascendencia y por lo cual mis facultades para poder establecer ciertas relaciones para establecer conexiones con otros países.- Sus palabras no eran cien por ciento verdad, pero debía mostrar seguridad para poder encarar a su padre.

-Mon Petit Alex, si eres hijo de Ingleterre, ¿Cuandos años tienes?-Todos quedaron mirando al niño, pues solo aparentaba 10 años, asi que lo mas probable es que fuera alguna broma y todo podría volver a la normalidad

-Tengo 40 años y fui concebido al final de la guerra fria, cuando Estados Unidos de Norteamerica perdio contra el poderío comunista de Corea del Norte y Russia.-Respondio sin pelos en la boca, mirando con odio a su progenitor.

-¡Este niño esta mintiendo!, jamas en la vida me acostaría con ella, esta tan necesitada y...-La bala le roso la mejilla tan rápido a Alfred que no supo que había pasado hasta que sintió el ardor en su mejilla. Alexander estaba sentado a su lado, asi que había fallado adrede.

-Vuelve a insultar a mi madre y no temere en meterte una bala, el hecho que nos encontramos al borde de la guerra no me amedrentará en lo mas mínimo, ya que el daño que le has hecho a mi madre es incalculable, sin contar que ha aguantado por su pueblo, pero eso ya termino.

-No podemos estar con un arma y con el temor que vallas a disparar a alguien, mon die, ademas ¿como es posible que ocultara un embarazo y la existencia de un niño por mas de 40 años?- pregunto intrigado el Frances, mirando el arma que mantenía Al en su mano.

-Lamento mis modales, han ofendido las enseñanzas de mi madre, en cuanto al arma, las puedo hacer aparecer, pero para que estén mas seguros, le entregaré a Francia esta arma, que seguro podría reconocer.

Alexander no se equivocaba, ya que era una vieja arma que Francia le había regalado a la muchacho como 300 años atrás, era una reliquia, ¿Como era que seguía funcionando?

-Si se pregunta, como funciona es a través de la magia, aunque muchos de ustedes no lo creen. Solo vengo a buscar acuerdos colaterales para el bienestar de Reino Unido, no vengo a establecer relaciones amistosas con nadie, pues no me corresponden y están fuera de mi jurisdicción. Los documentos necesarios para ellos, están aquí,presentes, si no hay ningún otro inconveniente podemos proseguir con esta reunión, pues no vine a perder el tiempo como mayoritariamente suele suceder en este lugar.- Aquel niño era brutal, era la conclusión a la que habían llegado el resto de las naciones.

-Lo mas conveniente es levantar la sesión por 30 minutos -Comento Japón, después de largos minutos que nadie hablaba.

_cafetería_

Alexander se encontraba sentado tomando una gran taza de cafe doble moca, era una de las pocas cosas que había sacado de su padre, pues nunca había podido agradarle el te, podía tomarlo con su madre, pero a el le gustaba la moca, ningún mejor elixir. sentía muchas miradas sobre el, pero necesitaba comunicarse con las hadas en la mansión para conocer la condición de su madre, pues no sabia si su madre ya había despertado y lo estaba buscando, daba por sentado que se llevaría el castigo de su vida, lo presentía, tan solo esperaba que su madre no tomara mal lo que estaba haciendo y dar a la luz su identidad, pero desde la distancia a la cual se encontraba no podía asegurar nada.

-Hola- fue su automática respuesta al sentir la presencia de alguien, al levantar su mirada, por un segundo creyó haber visto a su padre, pero se había equivocado, era Canadá, que según su madre tenia tan poca presencia que siempre desaparecía en las reuniones. No se parecía en nada a su padre.

-Hola-Cuando escucho el saludo del niño se asusto y pensó que le hablaba a alguien mas, pero lo había saludado a el, era increíble.-¿Me puedo sentar?-Pregunto afablemente

-Claro-

-Asi que eres hijo de Inglaterra...-

-Arthur Kirkland, así se llama-

-¿Disculpa?- Pregunto extrañado

-El nombre de mi madre es Arthur, a pesar que tiene un cuerpo de mujer-

-Nunca había escuchado su nombre, quizás por eso no le gusta...-Comento el canadiense sentándose.

-Estas equivocado, no es su nombre lo que no le gusta, si no su cuerpo, el odia su cuerpo.

-Ella es hermosa, siempre lo he pensando-exclamo confundido de las palabras del niño.

-Es demasiado complicado, pero no creo que estes aquí para conocer extraños secretos de mi madre.-Respondió con una hermosa sonrisa...idéntica a la de America.

-Hablas como si fueras un adulto y Peter tiene un par de años mas que tu y es un completo niño-Exclamo divertido.

-Las circunstancias han ameritado una perspectiva diferente de mi parte, mis primeros 10 años fueron los de un niño casi normal, sin obviar el hecho que con 10 años aparentaba solo 5 años de edad, pero no me quejo, pues según los estándares tengo una apariencia de un niño entre 10 a 12 años y una estatura mayor a la promedio, por lo cual estoy conforme, pero mis avances académicos son los que mas conforme me tienen y son los que me tienen aqui en este momento.

-Estudios...nosotros los países no estudiamos, nosotros somos la nación en si.-Exclamo Francia sentándose a un lado del muchacho.

-cuando eres una nación legitimo tienes el conocimiento, pero cuando eres la combinación de dos, eres como un niño mas, tengo facilidades para los temas relacionados a mis dos padres, pero mas allá de eso he tenido maestros particulares en la mansión, dándome alrededor de 30 años de estudios. pero mi conocimiento en estos momentos no es algo que me inquiete, si no la situación de mi madre mas que nada.

-¿Como se encuentra?-Pregunto preocupado Mathew

-Totalmente destrozada, a una semana de la ultima conferencia solo pasaba llorando y mirándome taciturna, ya que mi parecido con mi padre es mayor al que esperaba, por lo cual es evidente que la afecta en enormidad.

-Mom Petit, hablas demasiado bien para ser un niño tan pequeño-

-Señor Francia le vuelo a insistir que no soy un niño, para los estándares humanos lo soy, pero soy hijo de dos naciones, por lo cual aquella expresión carece de sentido y respecto a mi modo de hablar no le encuentro ninguna irregularidad respecto a los modos adecuados de habla inglesa.-Era aun mas irritante que Inglaterra cuando quería tener razón, pues este niño al parecer había sacado lo mejor de ambos, aunque América podía sacar lo peor de aquel chico.

-No me digas así, dime oni-chan...ademas no hablemos de cosas tan aburridas, si no la manera tan interesante en que dejaste estupefacto a Alfred, es un gran trabajo lograr hacer callar a ese, es como si no tuviera manera de callarse.

-Por los videos que pude obtener de alta inteligencia, es un estúpido sin cerebro, sin modales que podría estar a la altura de un bruto y que solo se encuentra dentro de esta sala, ya que sus jefes han logrado convertirlo en una potencia mundial.-

-Es tan extraño verte sabiendo que eres hijo de Alfred y hablando tan mal de el...tienes la sangre venenosa de los Kirkland.

-Gracias...pero preferiría no hablar de mi ascendencia paterna, pues no me hes agradable digerir el tipo de persona que es. Quisiera hablar de nuevas perspectivas de tratado-

Alexander no estaba para hacer amigos, el no los necesitaba, menos aun naciones. No distaban mucho de los humanos, no era que les desagradara, pero definitivamente no era algo que los sorprendiera. Ante todo su objetivo primordial era otorgarle cierta estabilidad a su madre, para que no tuviera la necesidad de volver a ver a su padre, si era posible nunca mas.

-Niño tenemos que hablar...-Y a dos metros de el se encontraba el peor de sus dolores de cabeza, su propio padre.


End file.
